


a new future to make

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had never in his life looked at a pregnant woman and been aroused by the fact of their pregnancy, but with his hand splayed over her swollen belly and his face buried in the warmth of her chest that heaved when he bit just a little harder, there was a strange welling of emotions that ranged between arousal and tenderness. Anticipation. He was excited.<br/>He was going to be a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new future to make

Donna smelled like baby powder, sweet and soft. The skin down the curve of her neck was perfect for kissing. Along the swell of her breasts, the drag of Sam’s tongue had her shivering. A hand tightening in his hair, pulling him closer. Donna was far enough along in the pregnancy that a little pressure, a little tug of teeth and Sam’s lips around the swollen pink of her nipple, and she was dripping.

Sam had never in his life looked at a pregnant woman and been aroused by the fact of their pregnancy, but with his hand splayed over her swollen belly and his face buried in the warmth of her chest that heaved when he bit just a little harder, there was a strange welling of emotions that ranged between arousal and tenderness. Anticipation. He was excited.

He was going to be a father.

Donna hummed contentedly, sounds of her muffled by Jody’s mouth. Curled outward from one side to fit his head on her chest and his leg slung over her thigh, Sam’s cock tapped pitifully on the rumpled sheets of the empty space in front of his body. He was right where he wanted to be. Rubbing a cheek against Donna’s skin, Sam turned his head up to watch her and Jody kiss.

God, he couldn’t believe that he got to have this. To have them. To have a family.

Sliding his hand along the slope of Donna’s belly, navel popped outward, Sam soothed circles wider and wider until he could tease the blond curls between her legs with his fingers. Bumping against the back of Jody’s hand already busy, Sam spread his way down her thigh instead, pulling her open wider. Donna squirmed under them, breath hitching, her hand in Sam’s hair tightening.

“Is that good,” Jody mumbled as she kissed her way along Donna’s jaw.

“Yeah, yeah, oh Jodes, a little harder.”

Jody’s lips found their way across Donna’s chest to Sam. He could feel her pushing into Donna’s body, hear the slick sound of it as Donna tried to shove her hips up, heavy and burdened. Shifting up on an elbow, Sam leaned across to kiss Jody more soundly, lick into her warm mouth and catch her lip between his teeth, tug. Jody leaned further towards him, breathy whimpers catching when he bit harder.

She pulled back, smiling at Sam and shooting him a wink that should be corny, but Sam could only nod and let her go as she trailed her mouth down Donna’s body. Taking time to lave over the roundness of Donna’s belly and press her ear to the skin stretched taut. Sam caught on to the game and curled his hand tight against the inner of Donna’s thigh to hitch it up wider, dipping his head back to her chest while Jody shifted down between her legs.

Donna groaned and pleaded, lax between them. Sam wished he had been around more during her pregnancy to know if it always made her this horny. Also, to help, and to plan. Because he was definitely going to be around more regularly. He was going to take care of himself and stay safe and he would be here in their home whenever they would have him.

Which was, apparently, any time that he wanted to drop by.

Sam was… kind of a blind idiot. He had thought once that he could have something with Jody but it was never the right time. And he had thought when Donna moved in with Jody and the girls that it was nice they could have that together. And then he had thought when they had dropped, over a few bottles of wine, that they wanted to have a baby together….. well, Sam had thought there were ways that was supposed to be done. He could give a sample to a doctor, right, and they could do it professionally, all tidy and, that would make sense, maybe. Donna had just smiled impossibly innocent for the context and told him they were hoping to make a baby the messy way.

As it turns out, Sam has a family if he wants it. If can put down the hunting long enough to take it. Leave his brother and Castiel to their own awkward fumblings at domesticity in the bunker and just… just have his own life.

And God but it is so, so good.

It’s not like any of them are giving up hunting completely, not when it’s on their front door step, but easing back is ok. Spending more and more time at the cozy little home with Jody, Donna, Alex, and Claire, it’s become less of an in-between-hunts thing and more of a living situation.

Cradled in the warmth of Donna’s arm with her heartbeat beneath his ear and the life inside her belly beneath his hand, Sam marvels at the way that life still manages to surprise him.

Her breath grows reedy and comes in little bursts, on the cusp, Sam can tell. Latching on to a breast and lapping at the strangely sweet milk that trickles increasingly more and more, Sam squirms his way close enough to press his cock to her side. Slides in the sweat of their bodies and her leg is pulled up over his hip. Jody moving steady and determined between her legs, head completely disappeared behind the mountain of Donna’s belly. Sam kisses and licks and sucks at the newfound sensitivity that has Donna quivering, body locked tight before she twists and sinks back down all pliant.

“Oh fudge, Jodes, Sam, gotta, oooooh ease up.”

Reluctantly, he realizes, Sam presses the flat of his tongue against her and cleans the mess of milk he’s made while Jody crawls back up the bed behind him. Jody curls an arm around Sam’s waist, finding his cock and teasing.

“Honestly,” Donna huffs, “The two of you are going to spoil me.”

“Hey,” Sam kisses against the shell of her ear, “I’m sticking around, really.”

“You better.” Jody states as simple as anything.

Donna smiles and pats Sam’s arm, shifting awkwardly towards the edge of the bed. “I uh, fudge, I really need to pee…”

“We’re good,” Jody assures her, in the same breath as she hooks a leg over Sam’s hip and twists him onto his back.

“Oh, ya, I know you are.”

Donna waddles out of the bedroom. Waddles. Sam feels a little awful that he thinks the roundness to her ass really ought to stick around after the pregnancy.

But then Jody is on his lap and she’s got a condom that she’s rolling down on him. She can’t do it again, having a child, and Sam’s still amazed she can forgive him because he’s the one that pulled the trigger when Owen came back from the grave…

Her eyes are nothing but fond and aroused and boring into him, though, while Sam gets his hands on her hips and she sinks down onto him and they’re okay. Past all that.

What’s the past hold when you’ve got a new future to make, together, anyway.

Digging his heels into the bed, Sam shoves up hard and holds onto Jody’s waist. Folding over, she braces her hands on his chest and angles her hips just right for him. She’s so small in his hold, mouth gone slack and eyes glassy as they rock against each other. Sweeping a hand up her back to feel the shift of muscle, Sam presses along her nape and pulls her down to his mouth. She tastes like Donna, sharp and heady, fucks her tongue into his mouth crudely as she seizes around his cock and Sam lets it wash over him, warm and shivery and welcome.

Donna’s pulling her hair up into a pony tail on the other side of the room when Jody rolls off, and Sam ties off the condom to fling at the waste basket. They box him in, Donna on one side huffing as she settles all the strange new weight, and Jody on the other.

“So,” Donna starts cheerfully, “noticed you have an awfully stuffed duffel bag this time.”

“Planning to stay a while?” Jody asks.

They’d be real good at the bad cop, good cop routine.

Sam is definitely not thinking about the two of them using handcuffs on him.

“I uh, you’ve got about a month left right?”

Donna nods against his shoulder, “Ya.”

“I was hoping to stick around for it, you know, help with, well it’s got to be pretty busy. Right?”

“I’d really like that, Sam.”

Donna kisses his jaw and Sam turns in to it, squirms his arm further under her shoulders to pull her in.

“How’s Dean about all this?” Jody asks, and that’s the heart of it isn’t.

Sam kind of smiles, kind of grimaces. “I uh, I think Cas is either going to make a move soon, or end up smiting him. So. I should probably steer clear and let them work it out.”

Jody laughs into the crease of his neck.

Donna beams. “They’re good for each other.”

“Yeah.”

Sam agrees. They are. And he loves his brother. But moving on, starting his own family. That’s not giving Dean up. Or even giving hunting up, not the big important stuff. It’s just finding things for Sam, finding what he needs, finding himself.

Jody and Donna are good for him.


End file.
